


Just for the fuck of it

by Jay_the_bird



Series: At the final breath [5]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Betting, everyone kind of hates Julian but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_bird/pseuds/Jay_the_bird
Summary: another side story for Final Breath
Relationships: The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: At the final breath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Just for the fuck of it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Nobody asked for this, but I found it half written while looking for stuff to post yesterday and finished it off!  
> Hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think of it, and thank you for reading!
> 
> -Jay

It is a blindingly bright summers day, and the ghosts are arguing. Alison is trying very hard to drill a hole in a wall to get the wiring through for new and improved lighting but is being persistently distracted by the sound of raised voices. She gives up entirely as Fanny’s shrill scream echoes through the house, the kind of scream usually reserved for Julian saying something particularly filthy – or for any mention of her husband, George. Either way, it’s the final straw for Alison. Putting the drill down, she steels herself for what is sure to be an interesting talk with the others about keeping the noise down and whether film night will be revoked this week.

Pat and the Captain are nowhere to be seen as she enters the lounge, where everybody – including one of the basement ghosts, who looks incredibly uncomfortable – has gathered in a rough circle. From the scene in front of her, she can guess that this was meant to be a formal meeting of some kind, which has devolved into a shouting match without the more sensible presences of the Captain and Pat. Evidently they aren’t going to be of any help in this matter, which means she is going to have to confront them all without any support.

“Right!” Hands on hips, Alison cuts through the chaos, mostly by looking absolutely furious at Julian, who tends to be the cause of a lot of arguments. In this case, he’s looking amused at the disturbance, which is a reliable sign that he’s to blame. “What on earth is going on? I can hear you over the drilling, and we need to get that done this weekend.” Rather than the calm explanation she was hoping for, Alison is confronted with a wall of noise as every single one of them decides to give their point of view at once. “Kitty. You tell me.”

“We’re making rules for the betting pools.” She replies, swishing her skirts like she does when excited. Alison has a vivid mental image of all of the ghosts rolling into a casino, about to lose all their money to a shady Julian-shaped figure.

“What betting pools?”

“The ones about the Captain and Pat being in love.” This takes a moment to process. Once Alison has fit the idea of the Captain having emotions other than scorn into her worldview, she looks around the group and wonders if this is what passes for entertainment when one is dead.

“I think that we should be allowed to tell Pat and Cap about our bets.” Julian drawls, looking, if possible, even more smug.

“You just want to rig it so you can win.” Arguing explodes again, everyone shouting at Julian. Alison lets it continue for a minute before stepping in again.

“Ok, so no telling them about the betting. That way nobody can cheat.” She adjusts her dungarees, sighing heavily. “Sorted. Now, can you keep the noise down?”

“Do yous want to makes any bets?” Hesitating in the doorway, Alison considers for a moment that accepting Mary’s offer is a very bad idea and will likely be damaging to the fragile alliance she has built with Pat and the Captain.

“Alright then.” She says, turning back around.


End file.
